Finally Ninja!
by kit-lelouch ai
Summary: Hi Everyone! I Adopted this story from Twinkle/Miss DarkAuthoress Blackrose. This is the Sequel to 'Naru's Lover' Read first at Miss DarkAuthoress Blackrose Profile . SasuFemNaru, Sakura bashing. The highschoolers are ready tackle the world as genin. But what happens when Team 7 has to guard a pompous prince? What if said pompous prince wants little Naru for himself?


Maya:Hi everyone long time know post lol i just was to say that i adopted this story and year or so back but i didnt post it till now.  
Naru: Really?! it took that long to post this?!  
Maya: Hey shut up I have to deal with school do you know how hard it is i have to put all my stories on hold! Anyway i didnt steal this story if you read this and think it.  
Disclaimer: I dont own anything charaters and all that and most of the chapter till 8 was written by Twinkle/Miss DarkAuthoress Blackrose.  
Warning: swearing, sakura bashing and some other stuff

* * *

Chapter 1

It was finally the last day of school before they all became Genin and the day of the "NINJA!" Dance. Some people like Naru, Deidara, Chouji, and Ino were excited to finally graduate while others like Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara were pissed that they were 16 and ONLY Genin. Anyway, back on topic. It was the day week of school which meant they had to work their asses off so they could pass their exams. Said exam consisted of a written test, a kunai and shuriken throwing test, a free-style jutsu test, and of course the ninjutsu test were you had to create a Bushin, Kimiwari, and a Henge. To most people, it would seem easy but not this batch of Genin. They spent most of their time working on school work instead of ninja training so they had to go to the library and get books on said things.

Other than their test, the school had been nice. Naru and Sasuke were still together, Sakura seemed to back off, Shino got with Hinata(Hinata thought Shino was less brash than Kiba which was true), Neji got with Tenten, Kiba got with Ino(Sai was just too weird for her taste), Shikamaru met the rest of Gaara's family and got with his sister, Temari, and Karin was just as bitchy as ever.

Karin, a whole new problem. Over the semester, she grew a back bone and she conquered the school. Well, most of it. Naru, her friends and family, and Sakura ignored Karin so basically she wasn't a threat... except for when Naru is PMSing and Karin would attempt to take Sasuke from her. Let's just say there are PLENTY of cat-fights once a month.

"Yatta! I'll finally be a ninja!" Naru squealed from her position on Sasuke's lap. When they told everybody their relationship, nobody was surprised, mainly because they argued like a married couple sometimes. Everyone rolled their eyes at the blonde's outburst though they had to agree that they were just as excited as her. They just didn't show it. "Oh! That reminds me! I have an announcement Tsunade told me to make the last day of school." she said as she rested her hand on the raven's chest.

"What is it Naru?" Ino asked. Naru broke into a foxy grin.

"Sorry, can't tell ya. It's a surprise." Naru said as Kiba quirked an eyebrow.

"How come I have a feeling that this is going to affect us all?" he said with doubt in his voice.

"Cuz Naru-chan is unpredictable." Deidara said as he walked in the classroom and took a seat in Naru's unoccupied chair. The group continued to make small talk until the red-haired devil came.(It's that time of the month.)

"Look Naru." Karin said as she and her goons came over. "Your never going to become a ninja because of your hair. It just screams kill me."

Naru's eye twitched. "And yours doesn't? Last a checked, Neon Red stuck out more than Golden Blonde." Naru snapped back as she glared. The rest of them snickered slightly.

"As I said earlier this year, I run the school and I can easily get you knocked down in the ranks." Karin said, pissed that Naru was right.

"And how many times have you tried?"

"20 Times." Karin stated proudly, oblivious to the smirk Naru cracked.

"And how many times have it worked?" Naru said as Karin's eyes widened. "Exactly." Just as Karin and her goons turned and left, Kakashi strolled in 30 minutes late.

"Okay class, today all the other class will come in here and we'll test you if your ready to become a ninja. Others who don't pass will be dropped from ever becoming a ninja and will have to go to college. If there are no other questions, go sit wherever and wait." Kakashi said, not taking his eyes off his book. It wasn't even five minutes later when Iruka came in with the other class of students. (They aren't important.)

The only reason it was held in Kakashi's room was the fact that he had a small homeroom class and a big classroom and that there was and extra room in the corner where they held the exam. Some kid went first and the friends huddled together to talk. Shikamaru sighed.

"This is going to be troublesome. Naru, when are you going to make your announcement?" he asked. Naru jumped up saying something about being forgetful before she ran to the front of the room, able to catch Iruka before he called that kid into the room.

"Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, I have an announcement that Principal Tsunade-obaa-chan told me to make." she said. Iruka stopped the kid and quieted the class down.

"Class, it seems as though Naru has something to say." Kakashi said as he still read his book until Iruka took it away. The class all looked at Naru as she crossed her arms and scanned the crowd. Karin just had to be brave and stood up to comment.

"Finally going to admit your not good enough for Sasuke-kun?" she said as she smirked. Naru closed her eyes as the left twitched.

"Karin, sit the fuck down." Naru said as she threw an eraser at the red-haired girl's head. She sighed before she opened her eyes. "Anyway, my name is not what you think it is. I've known this for quiet some time but I wanted to wait till we where full-fledged ninja or at least close to it to tell you. Now, after I tell you, don't refer to me a 'sama' or 'san' or I'll slit your throat." When she didn't any questions, she continued. "Until now, you knew me as Naru Uzumaki. My real name is Naru Namikaze-Uzumaki, the daughter of the late Yondiame and his wife." To say most of them were surprised would be an understatement. The class was quiet until Sakura made an outburst.

"That's a lie! Your birthday would be October 10th!" she yelled.

"It is October 10th! That's why Deidara didn't want me to go to the festival because it was also the Kyuubi's defeat day too. I don't normally go because people think I'm the reincarnation of Kyuubi since I was born on that day. Actually, I was the host, but they don't need to know that." Naru said before she went to go sit down.

"You're sensei's daughter? I thought you died." Kakashi said. Naru sighed.

"Who else in Konoha has bright blonde hair and cerulean eyes?" Naru asked. The day went on with everyone wondering why the hell they couldn't figure that out.

After the gang passed their test, they all went to get lunch at the mall. "So girls." Ino said as she stood up and stretched. "Where we going to go shopping for clothes?" Naru snorted.

"Why shop if you can get it custom made?" she said. It was Tenten's turn to snort.

"Naru, there's not one place in the world were we can get our dresses custom and done by tonight." she said. Naru sighed as she got up with Deidara and Sasuke.

"Well that's a shame. My personal designer said she would do it for us. Well, I'll see you guys tonight!" she said as she ran and jumped in her car. The rest of them stood there dumbfounded.

"Naru, matte!"

Naru's house was magnificent. It was all different colors, each one for a certain feeling. The living room was decorated in a calm blue, the perfect setting to relax. Naru's room was a whole new level. One, it was huge. Two, it was three rooms that were separated by doors. Naru's was orange and black, one of the room was blue and black, and the last room was red and black. When they got in the red and black room, they noticed a red-head girl sprawled across the bed.

"Kyuubi." Naru sighed. "Any ways, guys you can go to the arcade. The girls, come with me."

When they got to the design room, the girls were awe stuck. 4 women immediately came over and took their sizes. Then the designer came over. "Hello! My name's Ketsuhi and I'll help decorate your dresses. Just tell me what you want." she said politely.

"Ketsu-chan, no need to be so formal. These are my friends." Naru said as she hugged the girl.

Naru's dress was a beautiful bloody red with black speckles here and there and it hugged her body. It went down to her knees and was cut at the side, giving her some leg room, and cut over her stomach. She wore elegant red flats and black jewels in her ears and in her navel.

Ino wore a beautiful purple dress with midnight blue stripes that matched her shoes. She wore purple earrings and purple mascara that made her eyes pop.

Tenten wore a simple blue dress, never being the one for fancy things, with matching blue earrings and chop sticks that held her hair.

Hinata wore a burgundy dress with red earrings and shoes and match mascara. She also had simple clear lip gloss and sparkled in the light.

"These dresses are wonderful!" Ino said as she twirled. The girls walked down stairs to wait for their dates.

"Naru-chan!" somebody yelled from the top of the stairs. They all turned to see Yoko in a black dress that commented her blood red hair. Naru stood up and walked over to the Demoness.

"You look beautiful Kyuu. Who are you going with?" Naru said as she fawned over the dress.

"Your brother. He wanted to go and was dateless. Besides, it's been a while since I've been able to get out and party. My brother's going to be there too." Yoko said as she observed the others. "You four look cute." she said as she smiled. "Come on, the limo's here. We'll meet the guys at the school." she said as she strutted out the door, the others in tow.

The music was blaring from the speakers as the limo with the five elegant girls strolled. Somebody out side told everyone else they saw a limo and everyone piled outside in time to see the door. Yoko stepped out for and people started to take pictures. Naru, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata followed and soon were being flashed with the cameras.

"Yo!" Shukaku said as he pushed through the crowd to his sister. "You guys look nice." he said as they walked inside. Shukaku has been out the seal ever since the incident with the chidori. He and Yoko became popular easily like Naru and they hung out all the time.

Shukaku was wearing a brown top and matching brown shorts with sandals. He was never the one for formal dressing anyway. Yoko and Shukaku left to go get booze with Deidara while the rest of the girls' dates came and left to the dance floor except Naru.

'I guess he's not coming then.' Naru thought sadly.

(Flashback)

"Aren't you excited about the dance?" Naru asked Sasuke as she packed her things since it was the last day of school. Sasuke sighed.

"Sorry, Naru. I can't come. Some family business." Sasuke said as he put his luggage by the door.

"Oh."

(Flashback End)

Somewhere in the end of the year, Sasuke got back in touch with brother and they've been meeting ever since so Sasuke would leave school sometimes. Naru sighed as a single tear made its way down her face. They were playing her favorite song, In My Mind by Heather Headley. She started to slowly sway her hips side to side. All the other couples were up close and personal while she stayed back and watched. Hinata had her head on Shino's shoulder, Kiba and Ino were hugging, Shikamaru and Temari where dancing with Shika's hand on her waist, her arm around his neck and their other hands tangled together, and Neji was twirling Tenten in circle while they laughed. She let a small smile grace her lips while twin tears dripped onto the floor from her eyes. At least they were happy.

Imagine seeing him on the town

holding another hand.

She's staring me down so I guess he told her who I am.

It pained him to lie to her. Earlier that day, he had to lie to his blonde so he could go get her present. When he finally got to the school, they were playing her favorite song and her saw her by the wall slow swaying her hips as she sung the song in a small voice as she cried silently and it pained him. He quietly walked over to her and slipped his hands around her waist and gasped surprised.

"I thought you said you had to go." Naru asked as she wiped away her tears.

"About that... I lied." he said regretting his reply. She turned around so fast, it looked like it her hurt.

"Why?" she whispered harshly. "Why would you lie to me? What have I ever done to make you lie to me? Am I not worthy? Am I-"

"Naru, hush. This isn't only time. All the other times, I lied too. I needed time to find some things."

"So I'm less important than something you needed to find?" Naru asked. She moved her hand to smack him when he caught her arm. "Let me go you-" Sasuke closed the distance between them and kissed Naru full on the lips, preventing her from saying anything else. When he pulled back, she breathed out a small "Why?" as he let her arm go.

"Close your eyes. I'll show you." Naru did as she was told and heard shuffling behind her and something being opened before she felt something cold on her neck. He shifted her hair to the side and clipped the necklace together. "You can open them now."

She opened her eyes and looked at the necklace. It was breathtakingly beautiful. It was pure gold. Half the Namikaze-Uzumaki spiral and half the Uchiha fan was in the center with diamonds circling it. She felt something on the side and noticed it was a locket. She opened it and saw three pictures on the inside. A picture of Sasuke on one side and a picture of herself on the other and in the center was picture of the two of them together, smiling. They were back to back. Naru was making the peace sign with her left hand with her left eye closed and Sasuke was doing the same on the opposite side. They were in the park and the sun was shining in and angle where they looked off this earth. They were both wearing their 'I'm with stupid.' shirts and were wearing red shorts and black converse. She closed the locket and felt something on the back. She turned it over and saw something engraved in it. 'You are my map, my guide and my angel. Without you I would be lost on this road we call life. Naru, please be mine forever. -S' it read and under it was 'S+N forever'. The words were starting to get blurry and Naru didn't know why until she felt a tear slide her face.

"You like?" Sasuke asked with hope in his voice. Naru glomped him as the song came to the first chorus.

"I love."

Sasuke stepped onto the edge of the dance floor and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked as she walked over to him.

"You may."

In my mind, I'll always be his lady.

In my mind, I'll always be his girl.

They fell in step with the beat of the music and soon found themselves in the center of the dance floor with the spotlight on them.

"It took me forever to find all that gold. It was almost impossible." Sasuke said as the end of the song came and he got closer.

"You didn't have to." Naru said as the distance between got little.

(Yeah, yeah, yeah) Yeah yeah yeah

"Well I wanted to." Sasuke said as he closed the distance and bent her backwards as the song came to an ending and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The crowd started to clap and cheer as they saw the two kiss.

It was truly a beautiful night.

"Guess my kit is all grown up." Kyuubi said happily as a single tear made its way down her face.

Further into the night, the girls got Naru and saw her locket.

"It's beautiful!" Ino squealed.

"It'll shine in the light when you go on stage, too!" Hinata said. Naru quirked an eyebrow.

"Go on stage? I'm not going on stage."

"Yes you are!" Tenten said. "We set it up with the DJ that in the middle of the dance, you'll go up and sing three songs, and one of your choosing."

"But you never have heard me sing." Naru panicked. She has a beautiful voice but she doesn't believe it.

"C'mon, can you at least try? We'll be with you as the back-up singers." Temari begged with the puppy eyes.

"Why bother? She can't sing." Karin said as she and her friends, Jutski and Mokiko, arrived just to ruin the party.

"Just what we need, Karin." Tenten sighed. She turned back to Naru who was looking doubtfully at the stage. "Don't worry Naru. You do fine. Besides, you can show off your locket regardless! I mean it's just beautiful!"

Jutski snorted. "Nothing can be beautiful that she owns."

Naru smirked. "Your right. It'll look stunningly beautiful." she said as her locket hung around her neck and shined in the light.

"Who gave it to you?" Karin asked.

"Who else? You see the markings." Naru said as she turned back to her friends. "Just to prove Karin wrong, I'll sing."

"Yes!"

Naru sighed. 'Why do I feel this isn't going to turn out well?'

It was finally the middle of the dance and Naru was nervous. She wasn't nervous when she sung for her birthday. So why now?

"Probably because your finally showing your girly side." Kyuubi answered as she heard Naru's thoughts through their connection.

"That's probably it too." Naru sighed. They were standing by the food table wait for Ino to announce her performance.

"Okay." Ino barked out onto the mic. "As a mid-dance performance, we'll have Naru singing as our lead singer and myself, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata as the back up singers. Enjoy our performance." she said as she backed up to where the other girls were. The entire gym became pitch black as Naru made her way quietly to the stage using her chakra enhanced eyes to get there with out tripping. The beat slowly started and the lights came on.

(A/N: The normal text is Naru and the italics is the other girls.)

Mmm...mmm...mmm...mmm...

Mmm...mmm...mmm...mmm...

Mmm...mmm...mmm...mmm...mmm...

I'm lookin' in the mirror

At this woman down and out

She's internally dyin'

I know this was not what love's about

I don't wanna be this woman

The second time around

'Cause I'm wakin' up screamin', no longer believin'

That I'm gonna be around

And over and over I tried

Yet over and over you lied

And over and over I cried, yeah

And over and over I tried

Yet over and over you lied

And over and over I cried, yeah

I don't know why

Rain on me

Lord, won't you take this pain from me

I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe

Baby, just rain on me

Lord, won't you take this pain from me

I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe, no

See, I don't want to hold my pillow late at night no

more

I'm tossin' and turnin' and thinkin' 'bout burnin'

down these walls

I-I don't wanna fuel this fire no more, no more, no

more

See, I made up my mind 'cause I've wasted my time

Ain't nothin' here to keep me warm

And over and over I tried

Yet over and over you lied

And over and over I cried, yeah

Over and over

And over and over I tried

Yet over and over you lied

And over and over I cried, yeah

I cried, I cried, I cried, I cried, I cried

Oh...oh...oh...oh...

Rain on me

Lord, won't you take this pain from me

I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe

Baby, just rain on me

Lord, won't you take this pain from me

I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe, no

I'm so tired of the rain

In my life

And I'm so tired of the strain

And now you're gonna lie

'Cause sometimes I can't sleep at night and

This here it just don't seem right and

Sometimes I just wonder why I

Don't know, let my life go by

'Cause sometimes I can't sleep at night and

This here it just don't seem right and

Sometimes I just wonder why I

Don't know, let my life go by

Oh...oh...oh...oh...oh...oh...

Rain on me

Lord, won't you take this pain from me

I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe

Baby, just rain on me

Lord, won't you take this pain from me

I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe, no

Rain on me

Lord, won't you take this pain from me

I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe

Baby, just rain on me

Lord, won't you take this pain from me

I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe, no

Ooh...ooh...

Ooh...ooh...

La-la-la-la-la-la-la

La-la-la...

La-la-la-la-la-la

Ooh...ooh...ooh...

Naru the beat stopped and Naru looked over at the crowd who were clapping. She looked back at the DJ and he nodded. The next beat started with a piano. "I don't remember feeling like this." she said before the beat started.

I've got this jones forming in my bones

from a man

who indeed took over my soul

understand

I couldn't breathe if he ever said

he would leave

get on my knees till they bloody red

begging please

see I don't know if you get it yet

just don't know

he's like a lighter to my cigarette

watch me smoke

I never knew another human life

didn't know

could have the power to take over mine

so baby

Baby baby baby baby baby

baby I love you

baby baby baby baby baby

I love it when I hear your name

got me saying

baby baby baby baby baby

baby I love you

baby baby baby baby baby

See I can never feel alone with you

in my life

I'll give up everything I own for you

won't think twice

almost ashamed how I'm mesmerized

such a shame

I lose my thought lookin in your eyes

I know why

because your kisses make my lips quiver

and that's real

and when you touch me my whole body shivers

I can feel

now I can see how another life

another life

could have the power to take over mine

cause you're my

Baby baby baby baby baby

baby I love you

baby baby baby baby baby

I love it when I hear your name

got me saying

baby baby baby baby baby

baby I love you

baby baby baby baby baby

Break it down

Baby I can see my worth

living here on God's green earth

you don't know what you've done to me

I never thought i'd need you desperately

it's kinda sick how I'm stuck on you

but I don't care cause I'm needing you

and how I feel will remain the same

cuz you're my baby

And when the world starts to stress me out

will I run

it's to you boy without a doubt

you're the one

who keeps me sane and I can't complain

can't complain

you're like a drug you relieve my pain

may seem strange

you're like the love flowing through my veins

ooh ooh ooh

keeps me alive and feeding my brain

ooh ooh ooh

now this is how another human life

another life

could have the power to take over mine

cause you're my

Baby baby baby baby baby

baby I love you

baby baby baby baby baby

I love it when I hear your name

got me saying

baby baby baby baby baby

baby I love you

baby baby baby baby baby

Baby baby baby

Baby baby baby baby baby

Baby baby baby baby baby

Baby baby baby baby baby

baby I love you

baby baby baby baby baby

I love it when I hear your name

got me saying

baby baby baby baby baby

baby I love you

baby baby baby baby baby

Yet again, the crowd was cheering their heads off and Naru and Sasuke's eyes locked for a single moment before the crowd calmed as the next beat started.

(A/N: There won't be italics because the others will sing with her on the chorus.)

Shopping for labels, shopping for love

Manolo and Louis, is all I'm thinking of

Shopping for labels, shopping for love

Manolo and Louis, is all I'm thinking of

1,2,1,2,3, Turn the lights off!

I already know what my addiction is

I be looking for labels, I ain't looking for love

I shop for purses while love walks out the door

Don't cry, buy a bag and get over it

And, I'm not concerned with all them politics

It's a lot of men I know I could find another

But I know is that I'm always happy when I walk out the store, store

I guess I'm Supercalifragi-sexy, nothing to be playing with

I love him, hate him, kiss him, diss him,

Try na walk a mile in my kicks

All the girls in the crowd started to sing the chorus.

Love's like a runway but which one do I love more

No emotional baggage, just big bags filled with Dior

Love's like a runway, so what's all the fussing for

Let's stop chasing those boys and shop some more

1,2,1,2,3, Turn the lights off!

I know I might come off as negative

I be looking for labels, I ain't looking for love

But, relationships are often so hard to tame

A Prada dress has never broken my heart before

And, ballin's something that i'm fed up with

I'mma do the damn thing, watch me do the damn thing

Cause I know that my credit card will help me put out the flames

I guess i'm Supercalifragi-sexy, nothing to be playing with

I love him, hate him, kiss him, diss him

Try na walk a mile in my kicks

Love's like a runway but which one do I love more

No emotional baggage, just big bags filled with Dior

Love's like a runway, so what's all the fussing for

Let's stop chasing those boys and shop some more

1,2,1,2,3, Turn the lights off!

The stopped completely and all you heard was clapping. "Ladies, sing with me!" Naru said as she bounce around the stage pumping her hands in the air.

Gucci, Fendi, Prada versus purchasing them finer things

Men they come a dime a dozen, just give me them diamond rings

I'm into a lot of bling, Cadallic, Chanel and Coach

Fellas boast, but they can't really handle my female approach

Buying things thats hard to say

Rocking Christian Audigier,

Manolo, or Polo, taking photos in my Cartier

So we can't go all the way, I know you might hate it but

I'm a shop for labels while them ladies lay and wait for love, oh

Naru was spinning around and on the oh, she swished her hips and stood in front of the crowd and started to sing again as the beat returned. She started hip rolling to the beat.

Love's like a runway but which one do I love more

No emotional baggage, just big bags filled with Dior

Love's like a runway, so what's all the fussing for

Let's stop chasing those boys and shop some more

1,2,1,2,3, Turn the lights off!

Shopping for labels, shopping for love

Manolo and Louis, is all I'm thinking of

Shopping for labels, shopping for love

Manolo and Louis, is all I'm thinking of

1,2,1,2,3, Turn the lights off!

The beat stopped and Naru had her hands in the air. All the other lights were off except for the one spotlight that was on Naru. All the girls walked to the front of the stage, each in their own spotlight. They grabbed hands and bowed. Temari, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata all left the stage with the spotlight following them until they got back to their boy friends.

"NINJAS RULE!" Naru yelled into the mic. Everyone cheered. A guitar beat started. "We are headstrong."

Circling your head, contemplating everything you ever said

Now I see the truth, I got doubt

A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out

See you later

I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold

See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah) Well now that's over

I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

Back off I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

Headstrong we're Headstrong

Back off I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong

I can't give everything away

I won't give everything away

This is manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best

I see you're full of shit, and that's alright

That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night

Well now that's over

I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold

See inside, inside of our heads (yeah) Well now that's over

I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

Back off I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

Headstrong we're Headstrong

Back off I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong

I can't give everything away

I won't give everything away

I know, I know all about

I know, I know all about

I know, I know all about

I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide

Back off I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

Headstrong we're Headstrong

Back off I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong

As the beat ended, the entire crowd was cheering. Naru pumped her fist in the air. "What are we?"

"HEADSTRONG!"

"Thank you for your time! Enjoy the rest of the night!" she said before the lights went out. By the time they came back on, Naru was off stage.

"Headstrong was the perfect song to go out with, Naru." Temari said as she came over with Shika, Ino, Kiba, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, and Shino.

"Hey, I thought so too." Naru said as she shrugged. Sasuke came over behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder. She grinned. "So, what did you guys think?"

"You were great."

Kyuubi came over, dragging a reluctant Gaara along with Deidara and Shukaku who where watching behind in amusement. "Good job, kit." she said as she dropped Gaara on the floor. Sakura came over with Sai.

"Hi Sasuke-kun." she said as she waved, ignoring everyone else. Naru narrowed her eyes.

"Hn."

"Well, I'm going to go get some booze. Anybody coming with?" Kiba asked and everyone left, leaving Sakura with Naru.

"Hey Sakura." Naru said. she didn't get a reply. They stayed quiet until Sakura spoke.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke got it custom made." Naru said with a small smile.

"Are you engaged?"

"No."

"Uh huh. Then what are these two rings on your finger?" Sakura asked as she yanked them off Naru's hand. The said blonde's eyes widen. "This just goes to show how much a cheating whore you are." she said as she walked outside and threw the into the lake through the back door. Naru ran outside the door just to see them get swallowed by a black and red fish. Her eyes weld up with tears that ran down her face in never ending streams as Sakura walked back in and closed the entrance to the gym.

As the others were inside talking lightly among themselves when Sakura came in with a smirk on her face and closed the door.

"Sakura, why'd you close the door?" Ino asked.

"I'm cold. Sasuke can I borrow your jacket?" Sakura asked as she saw Sasuke throw his jacket onto a chair.

"Whatever." He looked around. "Hey, has anybody seen Naru-chan?" he asked.

"Oh Sasuke-kun you needn't to worry about that cheating whore." sakura said as she sat down. Sasuke looked from Sakura, to the door, then to the window and saw Naru out side crying with her face in her hands. Kyuubi shot up and walked out side.

"Naru, what's wrong?"

"T-they're g-gone." Naru stuttered. Yoko immediately caught on and looked at Naru's and sure enough, her rings were gone.

Sasuke can outside soon after.

"Where did they go Naru?" Yoko asked but this only made Naru cry harder. She put her hand on Naru's head an read her memories. "Sasuke, go get the others." Yoko ordered. Sasuke did as he was told and came back with Shino, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Tenten, Neji, Shukaku, Gaara, and Deidara. Deidara ran over to his sister.

"What's wrong imouto-chan?" Deidara asked. Naru threw herself on him and started to cry even harder on his shoulder.

"Her rings are gone." Yoko said and everyone gasped. "You guys are going finishing. There's a huge red and black fish that swallowed her rings."

The guys took off most of their clothing till they were only in their pants and dived into the water. They caught the huge fish and started to wrestle with it for dominance.

Kiba grabbed it with his claws and Shukaku stabbed it in the eye. Once they had it trapped, Sasuke used his Katon and fried it to a crisp, inside and out. They cut it open with a kunai and found Naru's rings. Sasuke handed them to Kyuubi who used a small Suiton jutsu on them to wash them without making them rust, and gave them back to Sasuke.

Sasuke gently walked over to Naru and got on both his knees and put the ring back on her finger. "All better now Naru-chan?" he asked quietly she nodded her and hugged him. "Now, how did they get in the lake?"

Naru muttered pink and pointed to Sakura who was watching from the doorway. Sakura gasped.

"I did no such thing." Sakura sneered. Naru stood up and wiped her face as her nose cleared and her eyes went back to normal. Sakura glared at Naru. "Look what you're doing. Lying to innocent people just because you want friends." she spat. "You stole Sasuke-kun away from me."

"Sasuke loves me Sakura get over it." Naru said before she and the other walked back inside. the guys went to the back to change into short and t-shirts and the girls change into skirts and tanks.

Sakura seethed as she walked back inside. She looked on the dance floor and saw that everyone had change into something more comfortable while she still had here dress. The others were by the stage talking over beer and laughing. While made her way through the crowd, people gave her weird looks until Jutski stopped her.

"What the hell are you wearing?" she asked.

"My dress." Sakura answered.

"How are you going to dance in that? This is the after party. Your not suppose to wear that ugly dress you retard." Jutski said before she left.

When Sakura left, she realized that Naru was right in front of the punch bowl. She ran over and pushed Naru who fell on the table and all the punch fell on her head. Sakura started to laugh but she stopped when everyone was deadly quiet. The punch on Naru started evaporate. She stood up and grabbed Sakura by her dress and ripped the bottom half in the process. When Sakura got up from the ground, she realized that everyone was laughing at her.

"Nice Elmo panties Sakura." Sai laughed. Sakura blushed a bright red but then smile when she realized Sasuke must have saw too, but her hope was shot to hell when she Sasuke was busy making out with Naru to notice. She realized that her dress was ripped and gasped.

"Naru!" she shrieked. "This dress costed me a fortune!"

"How much, $500?" Naru asked as she sat in Sasuke lap.

"$400!" Sakura said. Everyone started to laugh again.

"You're really poor, Sakura." Hinata said as she sipped her Vodka.

"I know your dress didn't cost that much!" Sakura yelled.

"You're right." Ino said as Sakura smirked. "We got ours custom made by Ketsuhi Kishika, the most famous clothes designer in the world."

Everyone gasped but they understood. How else would they have the most beautiful dresses? They were Genin now and had big responsibilities so regardless they a bumpy road ahead of them.


End file.
